Un San Valentín enredado
by margarita03
Summary: Cupido esta en la ciudad para el día de los enamorados, necesita la ayuda de la salvadora para arreglar un pequeño problema; pero no se imaginaba que Emma ya estaba enterada del pequeño problema y no estaba feliz con ello. "-Tenemos que hacer algo- miró a Killiam entrando en Granny's discretamente, Emma sabía que allí estaba Regina- y rápido-"


**Un San Valentín enredado**

_Cupido esta en la ciudad para el día de los enamorados, necesita la ayuda de la salvadora para arreglar un pequeño problema; pero no se imaginaba que Emma ya estaba enterada del pequeño problema y no estaba feliz con ello._

_1._

Al principio cuando los vio paseando tomados de la mano, en un ambiente meloso la pasó mal, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había una poderosa magia de por medio y no podía romper el encantamiento que estaba sobre Killiam... Y Regina. Lo peor es que cuando Cupido llegó a explicarle que su arco y flechas habían sido robados, ya no contaba con la ayuda de Gold pues él también estaba siendo afectado por el encantamiento, lo sabía porque ahora se hallaba muy cerca de Snow y ellos se miraban coquetamente (aterrador, si).

-Tenemos que hacer algo- miró a Killiam entrando en Granny's discretamente, Emma sabía que allí estaba Regina- y rápido-

-Si bueno... Me disculpo por el problema, después de todo lo que has sacrificado por amor- Emma lo miró irritada así que él fue directo al grano- Mi hijo y yo tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y él... Tomó mi arco y flechas para molestarme. Ahora anda con esos peligrosos objetos sin poder controlarlos

-¿Tienes un hijo?- Emma sintió curiosidad

-Eh, si, es un semi-dios. Su nombre es Roy Fallan-

-Un semi-dios... ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está?-

-Si, lo sé, pero no puedo atraparlo, por eso necesito tu ayuda- se removió incómodo mientras caminaban- Antes que nada, hay algo importante que debería decirte... El arco no dispara solo porque sí y menos en manos de un inexperto, me temo que las parejas que están bajo el encantamiento tienen cierto grado de afinidad y si pasan en ese estado unas 72 horas... Las parejas que se formaron se quedaran así- Emma apretó los puños y suspiró intentando procesarlo todo

-Está bien, después de todas las cosas raras que he visto, esto no debería sorprenderme- tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, pero terminó frunciendo el ceño- Creo que también debemos decírselo a mi padre o...- De repente Selina y Robin Hood pasaron en plan de cita- O algo así le puede pasar-

-Es interesante... Pensé que tratarías de ahorcarme o algo por el estilo.-

-Supongo que si lo pensé y todavía lo pienso, pero es mas importante conseguir a tu hijo antes de que Garfio y Regina terminen gustándose de verdad... O peor, antes de que mi mamá cambie a papá por Gold, eso...Definitivamente no puede pasar-

Emma y Cupido fueron en busca de encantador y Henry para que les ayudaran. Mientras tanto Garfio y Regina se tomaban un café juntos, con sonrisas coquetas; al parecer tenían unas cuantas cosas en común y nunca habían reparado en ello

-Quien diría que llegaríamos a esto, una cita- Killiam no dejaba de sonreír

-Lo sé, creo que la reina malvada volvió. Estoy en una cita con el sexy pirata de mi amiga que parece ser más que solo un sexy pirata- ladeó una sonrisa- eso sonó gracioso-

-Oh, por favor, nunca dejes de lado el hecho de que sí soy un sexy pirata. Tu por otro lado, también resultaste ser algo más que una reina malvada reformada y me gusta lo que descubrí-

-mm, a mi también me gusta. Es extraño como de repente...- Sus ojos adquirieron un tenue brillo rosa- como de repente me pareciste interesante-

-Si, a mi también me pasa lo mismo. Es como si tuviera la necesidad de conocerte más a fondo- Los ojos de Killian también tenía un tenue brillo rosa

-Así que... ¿Cuantos mares has surcado, pirata?- Regina estaba tan enganchada con Killiam como él de ella

-Bueno...- en ese instante entraron Gold y Mary Margery riendo juntos, muy juntos, esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos-

-Eso es raro- dijeron Regina y Killiam al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron y rieron- ¿Ahora nos sincronizamos? Eso es más raro- dijo Regina con una sonrisa

-No sé... Yo creo que algo esta pasando en el pueblo...- comenzó Killiam

-... Y quizá tiene que ver con que hoy es San Valentín- terminó Regina, Killiam la miró divertido y Regina rodó los ojos- ¿Que? ¿Te molesta que termine lo que ibas a decir?

-En absoluto, al contrario me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago- sonrió seductor, como pirata que era

-Ugh, no puedo contigo- miró hacia la mesa de Gold y Snow- pero mira eso, parecen compatibles

-Bueno, la luz y la oscuridad siempre danzan juntos- frunció el ceño y Regina sabía el porqué

-Emma... No estará feliz cuando se entere de nuestra pequeña cita- abordó el tema que les venía molestando desde que acordaron una cita.

-No, no lo estará... En especial porque creo que me estoy enamorado de ti- mas que con ternura o cariño, lo dijo con preocupación-

-A Robin tampoco le gustará saber que yo también, estoy empezando a sentir algo fuerte por ti- hizo una mueca y Killiam la halló simplemente adorable, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era extraño como se habían desenvuelto las cosas.

Había sido en la mañana, Killiam estaba en el muelle, mirando hacia el mar cuando un chico de cabello rojo, alto, delgado y con pecas se le acercó con un arco y carcaj. El chico no tuvo buena puntería porque la flecha solo le hizo una cortada en el brazo, lo último que supo es que el chico corrió muy rápido evitando que el pirata lo atrapara, pero dejó unas fotos en el suelo, eran una suya y una de Regina. En el momento en que vio la foto de Regina tuvo un fuerte impulso en ir tras ella para cerciorarse de que el chico no mejorara su puntería repentinamente.

El chico reía desenfrenado, ¡Había fastidiado a una de las parejas que tanto le costó a su padre unir! La flecha había logrado hacerle un rasguño al pirata y éste ni se enteraba de lo que eso significaba. Con un movimiento de muñeca, en seguida se halló frente a la puerta de Regina Mills y con cortesía tocó su puerta. Regina estaba en su oficina cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta y por la ventana vio a un joven como de la edad de Henry parado frente a su puerta, por un momento pensó que era un amigo de su hijo pero algo raro había en él así que bajó con cautela mientras el timbre de su quinta no dejaba de ser apretado, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta el sonar del timbre se detuvo. Molesta y nerviosa abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con una flecha viajando hasta ella que se le calvó en el hombro izquierdo y enseguida el chico desapareció.

Killiam llegó en el momento en que Regina se levantó del suelo (porque el dolor era tal que se había caído) y sin decir nada fue a ayudarla -Hay un psicópata con un arco rosa suelto por StoryBook- dijo ella con una mueca que de repente le pareció adorable a Killiam, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esta sensación, pero decidió callarse eso y ayudarle a Regina con la flecha -si, ya me lo encontré pero no tenía buena puntería- el pirata ladeó una sonrisa y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco así que desvió la mirada. Ambos entraron a la casa y en el comedor se dispusieron a sacar la flecha

-A mi me tomó por sorpresa- bufó, ya la flecha estaba en el suelo junto con un poco de su sangre. Ella había logrado curarse gracias a su magia- ¿Pero quien me atacaría con una flecha tan corriente? ¿Siquiera sabrá que tengo magia? Aunque es extraño que me doliera tanto...

-No lo sé, pero eramos su objetivo- le enseñó las fotos y ambos intercambiaron una mirada severa

-Mamá- Henry estaba abriendo la puerta. Killiam iba a contestar pero Regina negó con la cabeza

-Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie- los ojos fieros de Regina le hicieron retroceder pero también sentir un poco de atracción por ella

-¿Mamá?- Henry se acercaba cada vez más

-Nos vemos en Granny's a las 6:00 pm-

-¿Como en una cita? Porque...- Regina no dejó que Killiam terminara de decir lo que sea que iba a decir y con un movimiento de muñeca lo envió a otro lugar

-Oh, aquí estas, te estuve llamando ¿No me escuchaste? También parecía como si estuvieras hablando con alguien... - Henry preguntó tan perspicaz como siempre

-No, bueno, estaba pensando que hacer de cena. Hoy es San Valentín ¿Verdad?-

-Eh, si, claro- Henry frunció el ceño- voy a subir a mi habitación ¿que pasa con mamá? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué me ocultará?

* * *

_**Y si, lo dejo hasta aquí buajajajaja... ja. Pues desempolvando viejos fic y viejas ideas llegué a este que tenía sin terminar y que ahora lo voy a terminar, aunque ya no estoy al día con la serie (por fuerzas mayores a mi), voy a tratar de terminarlo; así que las partes que vienen, quizá tarden y que sepan, que me quedé empezando la 5ta temporada de la serie así que ahí llega mi conocimiento. Sin más nada que agregar ¡Nos leemos luego! **_


End file.
